


Be More Chill One-Shots!

by kamskis_leftnut (rk1oooXX)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Promposal, Trans Chloe, Trans Dustin, Trans Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk1oooXX/pseuds/kamskis_leftnut
Summary: I literally suck at summaries soo...just read uwu





	Be More Chill One-Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic on this site so please be nice uwu <3

Rich was in his bedroom, cleaning his floor. He had called Michael over for a little movie date night. His dad was in jail for a few more days and he couldn't be happier. Rich put some of his dirty clothes under his bed and in his personal bathroom. He stood in the mirror and looked at himself. The red scars on his arms from the fire and the white lines along his neck from the SQUIP made him cringe. He hated it all and it wasn't what he wanted to look like at all. He wanted his old self back. After a few moments of glaring at himself in the mirror, he walked over to his bed and sat down, texting Michael again. He looked out his window then at the time, 7:30 am. Time for a nap, he decided. He yawned and flopped back, falling asleep for a few hours.

Later that night, Rich woke up to loud-ass knocking on his bedroom door. He gave a loud groan and got up, completely forgetting about his date with Michael. He tripped over a graphic t-shirt he forgot and let out a yelp as he fell to the ground, giggling. He got up after a bit and opened the door. Michael stood there on his phone, his headphones on. Rich could hear some old 80's song and smiled. He pulled of his hood and took his headphones. Seeing Michael look up like a little lost puppy without his music made Rich give a quiet snort.

Michael giggled and pecked Rich's lips gently. He took his headphones back and stopped his music, putting his headphones and phone in his sweatshirt pocket. Rich hugged him tightly, taking a deep breath and inhaling Michael's scent. It was perfect. Weed, strawberries, and chocolate. He was perfect. His beautiful tan skin and his light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. The perfect dark brown eyes with flecks of green and gold in them. His blinding smile that outshines the sun.

Rich kissed his perfectly shaped lips and smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. He felt Michael's hands settle on the small of his back and pulled him close, pulling away from the kiss. Their lips were still centimeters apart, but they felt so far... Rich felt like if he were to let go, Michael would be gone. He felt so lucky to have such a perfect human being beside him. Rich carded his fingers through his soft, fluffy dark brown hair and peppered his face with kisses. He felt Michael smile and giggled.

"You know, Richie, you're gonna have to keep that movie date promise and take me out to the movies," Michael chuckled and rubbed Rich's back gently, kissing him again. Rich kissed back and smiled, pulling him out of his bedroom.

"Movie date right now then. I have money in my back pocket from lunch. I can get any movie you want," Rich smirked and Michael winked at him, tugging him to the movie theatre.


End file.
